There are known several different principles of operating a gas injection valve, one of this is based on the venturi principles, for instance described in WO 2004/092537 A1. Another approach is to have a central stem with outer sealing surface and through going flow between an outer housing and the central stem across the sealing surfaces, for instance described in CA 02461485 A1.
After a period of time, known gas lift valves will have a tendency of not working as expected. One problem might be the erosion of the sealing surfaces of the valve device which lead to leakage across the valve seat and reduced performance and a reduced lifetime for the valve devices. This creates a problem for operation of the well with increased down time, maintenance time and an increased safety hazard.